Finding Love In The Strangest Of Places
by TeaCullen
Summary: Maggie's moving in with the Cullen's in an authentic Scottish castle. There's another person moving in too. Nahuel wants to see the world and what better way than with the Cullen's? Will they find love? AU/Slightly OOC. Currently rated T. May change.
1. Is It Fate?

"Maggie!" Renesmee shouted, rushing towards me. I laughed and caught her as she leapt at me. I hugged her close to me, so happy to see her again.

I smiled at Edward, Bella, and Jacob in the background. It was good to see Edward and Jacob standing side by side. Edward had learned to accept Jacob…finally.

"How are you angel?" I asked as I motioned for them to follow me into the house.

"I'm amazing! Sad to be moving away from Forks and La Push but I'm ready for a new adventure," Renesmee said. Such a bubbly, bright young woman. She was definitely worth saving all those years ago.

"How do you feel about moving in with me?" I asked, handing her and Jacob some lemonade and sugar cookies. It took me 2 years to learn to make edible cookies, but I'm so glad I did.

"I'm nervous to be honest with you. Which I kind of have to be," Renesmee said, laughing.

"Because you won't be able to lie unless I'm not in the area?" I asked her. She nodded. It's very understandable. In a family like this, secrets are practically impossible. A mind reader, a psychic, an empath, and now a literal lie detector test.

"Well it's a big castle and it's not like you're a compulsive liar or anything," I said as she nodded. "So who else is moving in?" I asked, addressing the rest of the family for the first time.

"Carlisle, Esme, Jazz, Ali, Rose, Em, Seth, Leah, Quil, Claire, and Embry. Oh and Nahuel," Edward told me.

I was surprised. Last I checked, Claire was only 9 or so. I couldn't believe her parents were just letting her move to Scotland. I was also surprised to hear that Nahuel was moving with us to Scotland. Was his aunt coming too?

"No. Just him," Edward said.

"Why?" I asked. In the few short hours I'd met them, they seemed almost inseparable.

"Nahuel wants to see the world. His aunt doesn't. Nothing happened. They're just going in different directions for now," Edward explained. That makes sense. The same thing was happening to my coven and I. I wanted to be a vegetarian and the rest of the coven just…didn't. I guess having a half-human 'niece' made me realize that life matters.

We continued to visit for a few hours when Renesmee and Jacob started feeling tired. After much debate, I showed Renesmee and Jacob to their room. Nessie was an adult after all and engaged to Jacob. I think it's only fair they should be allowed to share a bed. Besides, we can hear every whisper from the living room.

Edward, Bella, and I walked back into the living room. It was good to see them again. I just hoped the family would accept me as one of them.

"Please don't worry Maggie. We all love you very much. You're already part of the family," Edward promised me. Bella looked between Edward and I, a half annoyed look on her face.

"She's worried we won't accept her as one of us," Edward said, looking at Bella.

"Please don't think like that Maggie. You're very special to us. Hell, you've never missed a Christmas since Nessie was born and I was changed. You're more than a friend. You're another sister," Bella said, speaking quietly but honestly. If I could have cried, the tears would have been falling fast and hard.

The days passed by quickly as I showed Jake and Nessie my homeland. Everything from the Cliffs of Moher to the Giant's Causeway. From the Burren to Mourne Mountain.

When we were at the Cliffs of Moher, we all went cliff diving. I'd never seen Nessie having so much fun.

All to soon it was time for me to pack. I'd said goodbye to my coven last week so all that was left to do was pack and say goodbye to Ireland, my home for my entire life and most of my after life too.

The trip to Fernie Castle in Cuper, Fife, Scotland was short. You could feel the anticipation in the air. It was a good thing Jasper wasn't here. We'd make him go into overdrive. None of us could wait to see what the castle looked like.

When we drove up to the castle, everything was already here and unpacking. Edward, Jake, Bella, Nessie, and I joined in.

As I moved the final box into my room. Nahuel came in. "Hello Maggie. Carlisle asked me to come find you. We're going hunting. Jasper's really thirsty and it's tourist season so he wants to make sure there aren't any 'accidents', as I'm sure you understand."

I smiled at the handsome creature in front of me. It was the first time I'd seen him since the 'Almost War' with the Volturi. I had never noticed the way his eyes shone, like liquid chocolate.

"I'd love to go," I said, following Nahuel out the door. What the hell was I getting myself into?

_**A/N: This is being written for a reader of mine (Rosedoll96). I'm not sure how long it will be but this isn't just for her. It's for all the Maggie/Nahuel shippers out there. You know who you are. ;) Enjoy!**_


	2. Kiss Kiss

I've never drank from an animal before but today I've started to turn over a new leaf. When I stood up for Renesmee with the others, I became an aunt so to speak. Nessie is part human and it made me realize something very important. Human life matters. No matter who it is, they mean something to someone.

So I left my coven and joined the Cullen family and company to start a new life in Scotland. Now I'm here in the northern part of Scotland on a hunting trip. Today I'm hunting with Nahuel, the other new Cullen. I don't think he's ever hunted an animal before either. It would be a new experience for both of us.

"So are you excited?" I asked Nahuel as we walked through the woods fairly slowly, watching and listening for our prey.

"Yes, I am. I just hope I'm strong enough not to slip off the bandwagon. I've never not eaten humans," Nahuel admitted. I knew exactly what he meant. "What about you?"

"I'm more nervous than a whore in church," I laughed. "And yet I'm so excited."

That's when it hit me. Cougar blood. So delicious, and so close by. I could almost taste it already. Venom rushed into my mouth, the burning was so painfully sweet. Every one of my senses went into hyper drive as I started to stalk my prey.

I played with the cougar, letting him believe he would live before finally sank my teeth into his tender flesh, letting the blood flood my mouth. So salty sweet, quenching my thirst.

As I looked up from the now dry cougar, I saw Nahuel staring at me. He had a smile on his face and a laugh on his lips. It's times like these that I wish I had Edward's power. I didn't feel particularly thirsty anymore so I decided to hang back and watch Nahuel hunt.

I have never seen something so beautiful…so graceful. The dance between him and his prey was greater than any ballet I'd ever seen. Nahuel was someone I could almost see myself with but even vampires get nervous and a little worried.

We've all had that moment. That 'does he like me too?' moment. Nahuel is great and I want to tell him how I feel but…what if? My mind was thinking about all the possible outcomes to me telling Nahuel what I was feeling when he interrupted my many trains of thought.

"Maggie?" Nahuel said shyly. "I…really like you. I have since we met all those many years ago. But seeing you today brought all that rushing back to me. I…don't know what you feel about me but I can't really live a lie with you."

The smile on Nahuel's face when he said that could have melted even the coldest heart of stone. My heart can no longer beat but in that moment I could almost feel it fluttering again. I haven't felt this alive since I died.

I stood from my stony perch and walked to Nahuel, crushing his lips to mine. I had no words to convey what I felt, only raw emotion and physical hunger.

Of course no perfect moment would be right without someone ruining it for me just as soon as it was on it's way to heavenly grace. Emmett just had to fucking make an appearance didn't he?

"Ooo la-la. Lookie what we have here. Maggie and Nahuel sittin' in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, second comes marriage, then comes a cougar in a cougar carriage," Emmett sang idiotically. Sometimes I just wanted to…kill him. For good. But I still loved him.

"Hello Emmett. Don't you have something better to do? Like torment Rose?" I asked him, turning to kiss Nahuel again.

His lips tasted sugar sweet. I could still taste the blood lingering on his lips, even pulsing beneath my fingertips. I could feel his blood and yet it brought me no thirst, no hunger. Only desire. Want. No need. A need to make him know how much I want him. How much I love him.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen right now. The rest of the family started showing up, one by one. Each making a comment, or a face. Like they knew this was going to happen. Actually knowing Alice, they probably did know this was going to happen. Little pixie bitch.

Everyone headed back to the castle, ready to get settled in. School starts in a week after all and most of us are taking classes. The story we're going with is simple. Carlisle and Esme can't have kids so they adopted they're nephew Edward. Then they adopted Emmett and his sister Alice. The twins Jasper and Rosalie. Me and my cousin Nessie. Jacob and his brothers. And little Claire. I think that's everyone. If not, well…you get the drift.

About 3 in the morning, Nahuel walked into my room while I was watching Destination Truth on SyFy. It was one of my favorite things to watch when everyone else was sleeping…or otherwise detained.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked him as I motioned for him to sit down next to me on my lovely couch.

"As lovely as my dreams are, I wanted to see the real thing," Nahuel said, kissing me softly.

His lips were like an illegal drug. More so than heroin, meth, or any other drug I'd ever heard of. I wanted more. I wanted to cross every line I'd ever heard of and then some. Hell for all I knew though, Nahuel might be a virgin too. Besides, don't dates come before sex?

Nahuel curled into a ball on the couch, his head laying on my lap. Within moments of me running my fingers through his hair, he was fast asleep. He looked like an angel, very deserving of a halo.

**A/N:**_ Chapter 2 for you shippers. I'm thinking 5 chapters? Maybe 10. We're going to play it by ear since I have no outline or anything._


End file.
